Couples Do
by StewG
Summary: After Failsafe. Wally and Artemis finally connect.


She blinked to full consciousness, taking note of the light over head. She blinked away the slight discomfort and moved to sit up, only to be met with overwhelming nausea and mind numbing jolt. She halts all movements, but feels a cool and gentle hand reach for her. She turned over to her hands and knees and succumbed to the queasiness she was facing. The cool hand rested on her back, as she allowed her stomach to empty whatever was there.

"You're all alive!" She heard her friend cry disbelievingly. It was then that everything hit her again. The Justice League falling, the thousands of people in pain, the destruction, the fire and the enemy came flowing into her mind with a hard crash and she felt herself go numb. The hand that hadn't left her tightened on her shoulder. She looked up and recognized Red Tornado. He was alive; they were all alive... _she _was alive. She then heard Man Hunter go into explaining what had happened. She stopped listening once John began speaking of how powerful M'gann was.

She sat there and stared at her hands. She curled each of her slender, calloused fingers individually, each one with a deliberate slow purpose. She could move her fingers, she could still breathe, and her heart was still beating. She was mulling everything over in her mind when the Justice Team members left to let the youth make sense of it all. Artemis inhaled and exhaled slowly, relishing the movement and comfort that came with living. The others had surrounded M'gann, and her crying self. Artemis stood to join them, only to stop and enjoy the weight she still possessed. She strode to the martian girl, and aid in comforting the poor thing. Conner had enveloped M'gann in a hug, and Kaldur rest a hand on her shoulder. Robin was close by, holding the most sympathetic look he could muster. She halted slightly apart from the group, noticing her speedster companion was also excluding himself. She was confused and took note of the cold, sad look on the boy's face, knowing this conversation was for later. She then continued to stand next to Robin. They watched and comforted the alien girl until Conner took her to her room.

Artemis began to walk toward her designated room when she caught the red haired boy staring at her with a confused look. She stopped and turned to face him. She quickly glanced over her shoulders to see if the rest of the team had cleared out, and when she found nothing she turned back to him. She saw a flash in the corner of her eye and expected the boy to be long gone, however when she turned fully to him, he had closed the distance between them. She found herself frozen and immediately had to hold back her instinct to throw the taller individual. He was _hugging _her?

"W-Wally?" She stuttered, her mind being completely taken aback. She stood frozen for a moment just staring blankly into his chest. The she felt it. His body tremors as he cried, tears sliding down his neck and into her vision. Her hands moved awkwardly as she placed them on his back. She wasn't a hugger, how the hell was she supposed to know what to do? Then a choked sob wracked to body of the boy holding her, and she pulled him in tighter and tried to comfort his tears.

"You're alive..." his words were but a hiccup in a sea of sniffles and cries. She felt realization finally register. She felt her hands move as if they weren't hers as she pulled away from him. She cupped his face gently and stared into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said strongly. His tears slowed and he began to calm down. His hands found hers as he turned to nuzzle into her right hand. He kissed her palm softly and pulled her into his arms again. Artemis was already thrown off by his, very warm and soft, lips meeting with her hand, but this hug was different. His arms had travelled under hers and her was pulling her in so much, her feet were barely on the ground. His head had buried into the nape of her neck and he was simply breathing. She slowly returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his neck and she let herself melt into the warmth. They stood like that for a long period, but it felt like only moments when Wally pulled back slightly, keeping her close but raising his head. She opened her eyes at the shift in their stance, only to be met with deep green. Her eyes hooded as she stared at his features. Her eyes roamed from his large eyes, to his freckled nose and cheeks and finally fell on his mouth. She didn't know what had clicked then, but her eyes snapped back to his for a moment. Her eyes closed as she leaned into the boy. She pulled back after only a moment, remembering their rivalry. She tried to pull away when his hand caught her cheek and pulled her back to his lips. She sighed in relief, thanking whatever the hell was responsible for this. This was right, this was natural, and this was life.

His tongue swiped at her lips for entrance which she immediately gave. She fought him though, something he wasn't expecting, and she took control. She pulled away from him and smirked at him slightly.

"What? You do remember who I am, right?" She teased as she took his hand and began walking. When she turned to face where she was going, he smiled to himself. He should've known a s_pitfire_ like her would take charge. She pulled him to her room, released his hand and quickly spruced up her space. Wally took this chance to look around her room, not being there before. His eyes caught sight of her bent over form, and the cheeky grin couldn't stop itself.

"Please tell me this won't be the last time I see you bent over in your room." He said cheesily. Artemis sigh and stood straight, and turned to look at him.

"It might be if you say something like that ever again." She said an eye-brow quirking. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth simply hung open. She smirked at his response and strode to him. "Loser..." She teased softly as she pulled him down and kissed him again. He smiled down at her and sat her down on her bed as he sat next to her. He moved to kiss her again when she brought up plastic casing between their lips.

"How about we put on a movie we can ignore in ten minutes?" She laughed. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Why?" He asked genuinely curious. She smiled shyly and looked down slightly.

"Cause that's what couples in books and movies do..." She stated softly.


End file.
